College Days
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Jack was never to know how Vlad felt. Never. NSFW
1. Chapter 1

**College Days**

* * *

Jack was never to know how Vlad felt. Never.

Vlad Masters had gotten his way into college with a finesse and with excelling grades. Jack Fenton, on the other hand, had stumbled his way in through having countless inventions that impressed his superiors into getting him a scholarship. The two were each other's foils, because where one lacked the other flourished. Together, they made the perfect team. Unfortunately, Vlad faced chagrin with this partnership. Not out of spite for his fellow ghost enthusiast, but out of quite the opposite.

"Listen V-man, I just need some help with the calculations, and it'll totally be rad!" Jack was rambling on, attempting to get Vlad's help with a particular contraption.

"I just don't know, Jackie." Vlad sighed. "I mean, actually getting to check out ghosts sounds righteous and all, but I don't think it's really possible."

"It can be," Jack urged, diving from his bed to Vlad's. Being roommates with a genius sometimes had it's perks. "Trust me, Vladdie."

Vlad backed up inconspicuously, attempting to create distance between him and Jack. He averted his eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about it." His voice came out almost whiny and Jack smiled in a way that could have only been interpreted as tender.

"You worry too much." Jack laid a thick hand on Vlad's shoulder, causing his legs to twitch closer together. "I got it all under control, V-man."

Vlad stared at Jack nervously, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. The aching, smoldering desire only seemed to ignite at the way Jack looked at him, as though Vlad were more important than ghosts. As though Vlad were more important than anything.

"Jack…" He keened out, looking down as Jack placed his other hand on the opposing shoulder.

"Aw shucks Vladdie, it looks like you need a hug." He grinned cluelessly as he pulled Vlad into a tight embrace, eliciting a sharp gasp.

Vlad stared at the wall in front of him, dazed momentarily, before he felt his body begin to heat up from the warmth Jack was emitting. He felt himself begin to grow dangerously aroused as Jack rubbed a hand down his back in what was an attempt at soothing him. Vlad suddenly jerked backwards, out of Jack's arms, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Vla-"

"Gotta split!" Vlad managed to choke out before he stood abruptly, dashing out of the room as fast as he could.

When he'd finally created enough distance from him and Jack, Vlad slowed to a stop in the courtyard outside, willing his boner to disappear. He stared out at the trees in agony, face flushed from more than running as he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

Jack was never to know how he felt. Ever.

* * *

**So, I really like the idea of Vlad having a thing for Jack in their college days, only to turn bitter not only from blaming Jack for the accident but also because, in his twisted perception of things, Jack rejected him - even if indirectly. I'll create a second chapter highlighting the events after the accident.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad hadn't remembered much after he'd ran from the lab in hysterics. His face was a mess of bumps and swelling, red and yellow marring his appearance.

As someone - he couldn't even recall who, he'd been so out of it at that point in time, his mind a daze of frenzied panic - rushed him to the hospital, Vlad felt as though another chapter of his life beginning. Something far different than anything he'd experienced before, and he knew he had been right, feeling as though nothing good could have come of that damned ghost portal Jack had attempted to invent.

"Jack," he remembered sobbing at some point. "I need to see Jack."

Jack never came.

Countless days in the hospital blurred together in an enormous amount of time for his bitterness to fester. The look of horror that Jack and Maddie had given him burned into his memory. As though he were some sort of monster. As though he was disgusting.

Something in him knew that Jack would never feel that way about him. That Jack would always accept him, being the loving fool he was. But the perturbed side of him that felt as though Jack had betrayed him, in a sense, was much louder. He told himself that Jack hated him. Jack had infected him with the echno-acne, Jack hadn't cared to visit him in the hospital, and even worse, Jack had rejected him by eventually dating Maddie. He told himself that Jack had done this on purpose because he knew Vlad wasn't straight and it mortified him. And out of spite, Vlad told himself that he would just have to prove the man wrong by falling in love anew. With Maddie.

She was a beautiful, charming woman, surely he could convince himself that he loved her. Whatever would take his mind off of Jack. He no longer cared. Time gradually passed, and temporary cures were found for his strange disease. In the end, he'd only decided on one thing pertaining to the man he felt unrequited love for.

****Jack was never to know how Vlad felt. Never.

* * *

**There you have it, something I wrote up really quick. I hope you enjoyed this little story!**


End file.
